In today's multimedia environment most of the multimedia content is transmitted in high quality and high bit rate form. This method of delivery and high quality ensures that the viewers get the best programming experience possible. For example, a typical MPEG-2 High Definition 1080i video stream takes around 14 Mbps of dedicated bit rate to ensure good video quality to the end user. This content is streamed to the user on MSO's dedicated transport infrastructure that is owned by the MSO to ensure reliable delivery with quality of service.
However, such is not the case when the consumer wants to share the recorded content on the DVR set-top device or any other storage medium attached to consumer's cable set-top box. The problem occurs due to a limited and finite upstream internet bandwidth that most users subscribe to. A typical upstream internet bandwidth that a home user has is around 1.5-2 Mbps for upstream to upload and communicate digitally. Therefore, it becomes entirely impossible to stream local HD content to a mobile device (cell phone, laptop) due to bandwidth constraints.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.